Bella al estilo Monroe
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: En la ciudad de los vientos Chicago, es muy mala idea usar un vestido de vuelo amplio, pero a Bella este incidente la acercara a reencontrarse con elprotagonista de sus sueños humedos y amor de su vida el casanova Edward cullen... ONE-SHOT


**_HOLA CHICAS SOY MERY Y BUENO ME DIRAN ESTA KE HACE PUBLICANDO UN ONE SHOT Y NO ACTUALIZAR SU HISTOPRIA, PERO KE LES PUEDO DECIR MI COMPAÑERA MATY ESTS DE TESTIGO, MIMENTE ESTA TRABAJANDO FUERA DE LONORMAL Y BUENO ESTA IDEA NO ME DEJABA TRANKILA ERA ALGOASI COMO O LA ESCRIBIA O LA ESCRIBIA Y BUENO AKI ESTA ESPERO LES GUSTE_**

* * *

**BELLA AL ESTILO MONROE**

**BPOV**

Me encontraba en la maravillosa ciudad de los vientos Chicago, y créanme que les digo que se merece el nombre, bueno me encontraba caminando por las calles con mis brazos y manos ocupadas, tenia que llevar urgente todos los diseños y adivinen que, cuando me dijeron todos no se referían solo a los míos, que rabia no se por que la señorita perfección de Tanya no podría ser capaz de llevarlos ella, y no para colmo derramo un baso de café en ¡_MI ROPA! _ Y que me toco hacer cambiármela por otra, cambie mis hermosos pantalones clásicos gris, mi blusa ejecutiva blanca, el chaleco y la chaqueta gris a juego con el pantalón, por un vestido blanco esos los cuales tienen el vuelo de la falda amplio haciendo que cualquier movimiento o brisa lo suba, esto me recuerda a mis tiempos del colegio, a mi madre se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de enviarme a un colegio privado donde nos obligan usar uniformes y para desgracia mía era una falda, y yo no se que pasaba pero siempre terminaba mostrando mi ropa interior, por lo que opte por usar mini shorts debajo de esta para simular un poco, pero justamente hoy, por que hoy con todas mis manos ocupadas y el viento de Chicago no ayuda en mucho, solo le pido a todo lo santo y sagrado de allá arriba que se apiade de mi y que no tropiece o que no halla ningún viento me levante la falda por favor!!!!

Pero como siempre parece que allá arriba no me quieren o algo malo hice por que como si lo hubiera invocado el viento hace su espectacular aparición, y para colmo mi celular empezó a sonar -¡¡Dios!! Enserio que el viento no se haga mas fuerte- suplique, me las arregle para responder mi celular y justo era el cliente.

-Sr. Newton, ya estoy llegando al restauran solo espéreme 5 minutos mas, es que se nos presento un inconveniente pero ya estoy cerca- ya tenia 15 minutos de retraso, pero en mi defensa primero el incidente de mi ropa, y segundo el entupido trafico y el estupido policía que se llevo mi auto por parquear en zona prohibida, pero enserio ¡NO VI LA MALDITA SEÑAL!

-esta bien señorita Swan, solo por que mujeres como usted valen la pena la espera- ah! Y para colmo el muy estupido esta flirteando conmigo... OH, OH! NOOOOO!!!!!.....

**EPOV**

-es que cuando vas a sentar cabeza brother, mira ya Jasper se nos caso y yo me caso con mi Rose, deberías conseguirte una si- enserio Emmett que le pasa, yo jamás me casaré no he encontrado a una mujer que realmente cumpla todas mis expectativas, pero mientras tanto se vale probar el menú.

-Emmett estas enfermo como crees que me case con mi hermana, eso es un delito- yo se a que se refería mi amigo pero me encanta echarle largas a este tipo de conversaciones.

-No me refiero a que te cases con Rose, y así dices que el tonto soy yo, enserio Edward como te graduaste?- yo solo pude rodar los ojos ante el comentario de Emmett.

-Haber Emmett se a lo que te refieres, lo que te quiero decir es que ya tu encontraste con quien sentar cabeza, o mas bien quien le pare la cabeza a emmy- al final estalle en risa y Emmett me acompaño, sabiendo a lo que me refería.

-no ya hablando enserio Edward…. Y no pude seguir escuchando por que del otro lado de la acera estaba una espectacular castaña que venia hablando por su celular, con un vestido blanco y por Dios!! Estamos en Chicago!! Como se le ocurre traer puesto un vestido de esos es una tentación tanto para el viento como para cualquier hombre con necesidades como yo, y por Dios tiene todas las manos ocupadas ¿Cómo le hacen las mujeres para hacer todo al tiempo? Es un gran misterio por que ahora estaba contestando su celular y ¡OH POR TODO LO SANTO Y SAGRADO!

-EDWARD MIRA A MARILYN MONROE CASTAÑA!-grito Emmett, pues el viento estaba a mi favor y le levando el vestido dejándole ver su delicado cachetero de encaje blanco, y OH que piernas, que traser.. ouch!! ¿Que fue lo que me golpeo la cabeza, que me hizo perderme de la visión tan hermosa de mi ángel de vestido blanco?

-Ey!! Edward se le cayeron todas sus cosas y ese no es su celular?-

-eh? A si vamos rápido a devolvérselo pero ¿Cómo es que fue a dar en mi cabeza?-

-pues al momento en que se le subió la falda tiro todo para arriba y bueno como que tiene buena fuerza para llegar el celular hasta aquí- lo dicho no se como las mujeres se las arreglan en jodernos a los hombres, pero por esa mujer yo me dejo hacerlo que ella quiera esta buenísima., y poco a poco que nos íbamos acercándonos lo comprobaba a un mas, su cabellera castaña caía en definidas ondas en su espalda le ayude a recoger algunos de sus documentos y luego por fin le pude ver su hermoso rostro, estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos me miraban con una expresión apenada, un momento ese rostro, ese sonrojo se me hace familiar.

-gracias- me dijo en un dulce susurro, por que creo que ya he vivido esto antes? Y antes que pudiera decir algo mas cruzo la calle y justo cuando iba a ir detrás de ella un bus se me atraviesa impidiéndome el paso y ¡MALDICION! Se perdió de mi vista.

-hey! Edward no se te hizo familiar la chica?-

-algo-

-oye te quedaste todavía con su teléfono Edward, revísalo haber si tiene anotado algún numero en donde podríamos localizarla y dejárselo- por fin algo coherente en Emmett.

-si pero primero vamos por mi auto y te dejo en tu departamento luego de regreso marco y le dejo el celular-

-oh, lo que quieres es concretar una cita con ella?-

-no, bueno si, digo, haber no la viste? esta buenísima-

-si la vi, y si esta muy buena, pero no le digas a tu hermana que yo dije eso-

Así empecé a buscar en su móvil algún contacto en el cual pudiera contactarla y ¡BINGO! Aquí esta oficina, y así marque el número.

_-get decorating buenas tardes, habla con __Ángela Webber-_ así que es una diseñadora de interiores y trabaja en una de las mejores empresas de diseño de Chicago

-buenas tardes señorita, habla con Edward Cullen, llamo para decirle que hace un rato una chica tuvo un pequeño incidente y bueno dejo su celular y no pude alcanzarla y pues llamo para devolverle el celular, ya que busque en sus contactos y este me registra como su oficina- la chica murmuro algo inaudible que no logre entender.

_-he.. Sr. Cullen por casualidad la chica no es de__ estatura promedio, cabello castaño, blanca llevaba sus brazos lleno de documentos y usaba un vestido blanco?-_

-si, exacto ella es-

_-Dios definitivamente hoy no es el dia de Bella-_ murmuró la chica al otro lado de la línea.

-he.. perdón señorita en que piso le dejo el celular y por quien debo preguntar?- ojala y me de el nombre por favor Dios, ya no jugare mas con las mujeres…

_-mire, el blackberry que tiene en su poder es de la señorita Bella Swan, ella llega aquí alrededor delas 5 de la tarde, pregunte por ella al__ celador de la entrada y el le dirá a que piso debe subir-_ definitivamente Dios me quiere, un momento dijo Bella Swan?

-pregunto por la señorita Bella Swan?-

_-si-_

-muy bien, entonces a las 5 estaré-

Colgué la llamada, Bella Swan será la misma Bella Swan del colegio?,

-Emmett a que no adivinas quien era ese ángel caído del cielo?-

-haber Edward las adivinanzas déjaselas a Alice, yo soy ingeniero no brujo-

-Bella Swan-

-Bella Swan?, la misma del colegio?-

-pues no estoy seguro que sea la misma del colegio, pero cuantas Bella Swan hay en Chicago?, con el mismo cabello, mismos ojos, mismo cuerpo sexy, aunque ahora esta mucho mejor, después de 6 años.-

-OH! Y la misma chica que no haz podido tener y por la cual babeas y ah! mismo complejo de Monroe, jajaja!!! –

-No seas tonto Emmett, si es la misma Bella Swan te aseguro que esta vez Rosalie tendrá una cuñada-

-ah! Por cierto te recuerdo que ella era compañera de Rosalie o sea que tendra como unos 24 años, nosotros íbamos una año mas arriba-

O si lo recuerdo, como no recordarlo mi bella al estilo Monroe.

**BPOV**

-muchas gracias Sr. Newton y disculpe otra vez el retraso- me despedía del Sr. Acosador Newton quien gracias a Dios nos dio el contrato de los diseños.

-no te preocupes linda, y… dejando a un lado el trabajo me aceptarías una invitación a cenar?- por Dios!!

-muchas gracias Sr. Newton pero tengo el lema de no involucrarme con mis clientes, gracias de todos modos, y bueno ya me tengo que ir, que pase una buena tarde-

-oh! Que lastima, pero bueno después que terminen con el trabajo insistiré, que tenga una placentera tarde señorita Swan, aunque yo se la hubiese hecho mucho mas placentera- Oh por Dios!! Es que no se cansa, yo solo asentí con un intento de sonrisa, tome un taxi y me dirigí rumbo a la oficina.

-buenas tardes Jhon- salude al celador del edificio

-buenas tardes señorita Swan- saludo con asentimiento de cabeza y acompañado de una sonrisa la cual marcaba algunas arrugas en su rostro, reflejo de su ya avanzada edad, pero aun así un señor fuerte.

Subí al décimo piso donde se encontraban nuestras oficinas, mire a Ángela que se encontraba en su escritorio.

-Bella que tal te fue con Sr. Coqueto Newton?- pregunto bromeando Ángela, ya que desde que ese personaje llego a nuestras oficinas no perdió tiempo en coquetear con todas y cada una de las mujeres que trabajamos aquí.

-bueno te corrijo ahora es Sr. Acosador Newton, pues nos dio el contrato, pero ese fue lo único bueno que paso en mi día-

-no quiero ni imaginar que hizo para que ahora tenga el apelativo de acosador, pero tan terrible fue tu día?- pregunto Ángela con una pizca de humor en su voz, para nadie es oculto que solo a mi me pasan cosas muy peculiares.

-pues que te diré Ángela primero llego a la oficina y me encuentro con la sorpresa que el acosador Newton le pidió extremadamente al jefe ser yo quien le lleve los diseños por que es a la única que le entendió según el, segundo me toca no solo llevar mis diseños, si no los de Tontanya, después ella misma derrama mi café sobre mi ropa lo cual no solo la mancho si no que me quemo, tercero me toco cambiarme mi muy cómodo atuendo por este vestido blanco el cual no queda para nada con el viento de Chicago, cuarto un policía se llevo mi auto por estacionar en un lugar prohibido, y juro que no vi el aviso, quinto y por si fuera poco se me levanta el vestido en toda la calle, mostré mis calzones a una gran multitud y eso no es lo peor, un chico que por cierto se me sexymente familiar me vio, y por si fuera poco perdí mi blackberry, luego de eso el Sr. Acosador Newton nos da el contrato pero no sin antes insinuarse, que asqueroso- dije desplomándome en una de las sillas que estaban al frente de Ángela

-bueno, si fue un día complicado para ti, pero por cierto Bella, tu blackberry esta a salvo, un muy apuesto hombre esta en tu oficina con el-

-por que no me dijiste antes, y yo aquí gritando como loca, ya voy a ver-

Dios enserio que solo estas cosas me pasan a mi, estaba entrando a mi oficina cuando me quede como estatua, allí parado frente a mi se encontraba el adonis que se me hizo sexymente familiar, con ojos verdes, mandíbula cuadrada, su cuerpo el cual reflejaba a través de su ropa debería ser apetitoso de esos que te invitan a tocar y morder y… Bella concéntrate y luego ese cabellos cobrizo un poco rebelde… un momento cabello cobrizo rebelde? Solo he conocido a una persona con ese cabello y ojos y Oh por Dios!! No puede ser el

-Bella Swan, que gusto volver a verte- oh oh!! Enserio creo que hice algo muy malo en mi vida pasada.

-Edward Cullen?,- no podía ser el mismo Edward Cullen del colegio, el mismo hermano de una de mis compañeras Rosalie Cullen la cual era amiga de ella por que era la única además de ella y su prima Alice que no babeaba por el, aunque la verdad es que mi mente babeaba por el es que es demasiado bueno para no dejarlo de apreciar, pero eso no le quitaba lo casanova que hacia que lo odiara.

-así no mas, ni un abrazo, o un beso, a el dueño de tus sueños húmedos de adolescente?- y por lo que veo no ha cambiado lo presumido.

-por lo que veo sigues siendo el estupido casanova-

-me ofendes, sabes que siempre te quise y tu ni la hora me dabas, pero se que debajo de toda esa fachada me amabas- realmente sigue siendo un estùpido.

-y bien a que debo el "honor" de este reencuentro- mi voz sonó a sarcasmo puro.

-ok ignorare el tono de tu voz, pero bien, vengo en busca de la recompensa por encontrar tu teléfono, o mas bien digamos que el encontró mi cabeza- dijo esto extendiendo mi blackberry, yo se lo arrebate de sus manos.

-como así que encontró a tu cabeza?-

-pues cuando ocurrió el incidente de tu vestido, eso me recordó las épocas de colegio, bueno parece que tiraste tu teléfono, creo que tienes mucha fuerza por que yo estaba al otro la de de la acera y este me cayo en la cabeza- no pude ocultar mi sonrojo

-bueno al menos espante al mirón mayor-

-y bien?- pregunto de repente

-y bien que?- respondí confundida

-vengo por mi recompensa, sabes? Por lo general cuando un objeto se pierde y alguien apuesto y amable como yo lo regresa, la gente normal le da una recompensa-

-JA! Noticia para ti Cullen, yo no soy normal-

-de todas formas, me merezco mi recompensa-

-estas hablando enserio?, no pensé que estuvieras problemas de dinero Cullen, o por fin Carlise y Esme se dieron cuenta de lo engreído-casanova-fanfarrón-hormonal y te desheredaron?-

-es bueno saber todos los apelativos que usas como concepto mio, pero no, no me han desheredado y no tengo problemas de dinero-

-entonces que quieres?-

-quiero una cita contigo, hoy, paso pro ti a las 8-

-vas a seguir insistiendo aunque te diga que no verdad?- sonrió de forma sexymente torcida y asintió.

-esta bien, y espero no volverte a ver después ok?-

-mmm… de eso hablamos después, por ahora dame tu dirección para irte a buscar- y así vencida le entregue mi dirección.

* * *

Y aquí me encontraba sentada en un lujoso restauran conversando con el dueño de mis sueños húmedos adolescente, si el tenia razón, siempre quise saber cual era el encanto de este hombre, y por que no, tenerlo solo para mi, es tan extremadamente sexy, caballero, aunque un poco engreído y arrogante.

-y entonces siempre eres medico?-

-no, digamos que tuve un lapsus en el que retome mis prioridades y bueno estudié psicología, y me especialice en psicología infantil- yo alce una ceja incrédula

-enserio?, te gustan los niños?-

-que? El que sea un casanova no me quita el derecho con querer a los niños, son pequeñas mentes las cuales absorben todo y aprenden con una facilidad, son diamantes en bruto- hablaba con una fascinación

-claro, y tu les enseñas a que cuando crezcan como tener una chica cada semana, recordare no llevar a alguno de mis hijos a consulta contigo-

-tienes hijos?- me pregunto un poco atragantado

-no, lo que quiero decir es que cuando me case y tenga hijos no los llevaría contigo-

-mmm… claro no habría necesidad, ya que si seré el padre no hay necesidad de ir a consulta-

- ya ponte serio Edward-

-estoy serio-

-JA! Si como no-

- es enserio, tu nunca me prestaste atención, y yo siempre quise contigo, es mas tengo mis deseos sexuales reprimidos contigo- yo lo mire con indignación

-y debo sentirme halagada?-

-pero por supuesto, no he sido un santo y eso lo sabes, y por eso mismo te lo digo, desde que era adolescente te vi y dije esa es la mujer que quiero para toda la vida-

-no juegues Edward-

-carajo Bella!! Te estoy diciendo que desde que tenia 15 años tengo sentimientos frustrados hacia a ti, y no solo sexualmente-

- vale Edward, no es necesario que me digas todo esto-

-entonces me crees?-

-no, pero la verdad te haz ganado a pulso mi desconfianza, y dejando todo eso a un lado, enserio no era necesario decirme todo esto para acostarte conmigo- ahora fue su turno de mirarme sorprendido.

-mira, haz sido el protagonistas de mis sueños húmedos desde que era adolescente y aun lo sigues siendo así que en tu apartamento o en el mío?- el sonrió de manera fanfarrona y dijo.

-lo sabia- y aqui me beso y luego pidio la cuenta al mesero.

Luego de salir de allí fuimos a su departamento, he de decir muy lindo, pero típico apartamento de un hombre soltero, empezamos a besarnos desesperadamente se separo un poco de mi me miro a los ojos y me dijo.

-siempre he soñado con esto-

-yo también- conteste entrecortadamente-

Y así nuestras bocas se unieron nuevamente, mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo, le quite como pude la chaqueta y el empezó a encaminarme a lo que sentí cuando caí en la cama su dormitorio, empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con una mirada de incredulidad, de esas que tu das cuando quieres cerciorarte de lo que esta enfrente es real, yo me desespere y lo hale de su corbata hacia a mi, empezamos a besarnos nuevamente, su lengua empezó a profundizar el beso, sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo haciéndome vibrar y erizarme toda con tan solo su contacto, una de sus manos bajaron el cierre de mi vestido y luego lo retiro de mi cuerpo dejándome solo en mi ropa interior de encaje, me observo por otro tiempo, pero esta vez con su sonrisa ladina.

-hermosa, me volveré adicto a la ropa interior de encaje- me puse de rodillas en la cama para alcanzarlo y le dije muy cerca de su boca.

-y yo creo que me volveré adicta de tus besos-

solo eso basto para que el acortara la distancia y volviera a besarme, sus manos se movían con impaciencia por todo mi cuerpo y acercándome mas a el, tanto que ya sentía la fricción de su erección en mi vientre haciéndome gemir, descendió besando mi cuello y luego sus manos desabrocharon el brassier para comenzar a besar mis senos, su boca presiono uno de los pezones mientras son su otra mano separaba mis piernas y se adentraba en mi entrepiernas un jadeo salió de mi garganta cuando sus finos dedos comenzaron a rozar esa zona tan sensible haciendo arquear mi espalda, mi respiración en esos momentos era entre cortada, y mi cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar por tanto placer recibido, podía sentir su sonrisa arrogante por producir este efecto en mi, pero lo que el no contaba es que a esto podemos jugar dos y así desabroche su pantalón , introduje mi mano dentro hasta tocar su miembro , soltó un gruñido ronco, lo acaricie mientras él hacía lo mismo, en pocos segundo nuestras prendas salieron volando de nuestros cuerpos haciendo que por primera vez nuestra piel desnuda entrara en contacto, una descarga aun mayor me recorrió, coloque mis manos sobre su pecho recorriéndolo lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron disfrutando de mi tacto, este hombre era como un sueño, un dios, deslice mis manos hasta llegar a su cuello, lo atraje hacia mi besando sus labios, su mejilla hasta llegar a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, el gimió mi nombre en respuesta, y yo queira llorar.

-basta de juegos Edward y hazme tuya-

me beso de manera más intensa, nuestras lenguas emprendieron una danza extraña pero excitante, su mano descendió por mi vientre hasta llegar a mis piernas separándolas su mano se posicione en el punto más sensible, deje escapar un gemido completamente audible, escuche su risa lo que me hizo sonrojarme, sus labios se adueñaron de los míos mientras lo sentía acomodarse entre mis piernas, cerré mis ojos al sentir como iba entrando lentamente, me estaba torturando, se quedo quieto en lo que mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a él, pegue mi cadera a la suya el comprendió y comenzó a moverse, simplemente perfecto me estaba haciendo tocar el cielo, susurrábamos nuestros nombres entre los jadeos que se desprendían de nuestros labios, encaje mi uñas en su espalda cuando iba a llegar al punto máximo de placer, el se aferro a las sabanas, juntos llegamos a un maravilloso orgasmo, uno que nunca había alcanzado, dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones aun eran completamente irregulares.

-eso fue- dije en un jadeo

-la mejor experiencia de mi vida- y yo quede perpleja, levante mi rostro para mirarlo.

-enserio?, valla debo sentirme halagada por tantas mujeres que haz tenido en tu cama- sentí como se tenso y me vio completamente serio.

-escucha esto Isabella, tu eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar de verdad, desde el día en que te conocí, que ibas entrando a la cafetería, te veías irreal luego el viento lo hizo aun mas extraordinario- yo ya estaba completamente roja ante ese recuerdo.

-claro me levanto la falda por completo haciendo que todos rieran y yo quedando en completo ridículo- escuche una risita de su parte me miro a los ojos y dijo.

-sigues teniendo piernas sexys, cuando te vi, supe que eras la indicada Bella, dejando a tras ese incidente, no solo quería tenerte en mi cama, también en mi vida y lo sigo queriendo y esto solo hace corroborar mis pensamientos, creo que des de ahora mi cuerpo te extrañara- y yo estaba muda, completamente muda, mi cerebro trataba reprocesar todo lo que mis odios estaban escuchando de la boca de este hombre que desde que lo conozco me vuelve loca.

-sabes, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti en silencio, pero me daba mucho coraje contigo por como veía que estabas feliz ligándote con todas esas chicas, y por eso cuando te me acercabas pensé que solo querías de mi lo mismo que con las demás-

-sabias que te por mi fue el apodo de Bella al estilo Monroe?-

- no seas estupido- le dije con un pequeño golpecito en su pecho

-pero sobre todo eres mi Bella al estilo Monroe, no te dejare ir jamás-

-eso espero-

Y así pase la mejor noche de mi vida con el protagonista de todos mis sueños, vale la pena mencionar que si soy una pervertida, por que mis sueños no eran del todo sanos, y cabe decir que por fin están juntos la chica con complejo Monroe y el casanova.

* * *

**_DEDICATORIA: esta historia va dedicada a mis amigas pervertidas, Thanya, Marce, Adri, y mi compañera de parrandas, perdon defics Mary... chiks las rekiero y thanya feliz aniversario en fanfiction este es tu regalo por tu primer aniversario..._**

**_espero sus opiniones con respecto a este OS, soy primiprara en todo esto de los one shots y los lemmons, es mi primer lemmons y esperoque les guste me esforce mucho enserio, jejeje!!!_**

**_sin mas ke decir espero sus reviews..._**

**_xoxo  
_**


End file.
